


Melissa

by M_Alchemist



Series: When Words Fail... [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt full of joy and weightless, like a Melissa leaf dancing freely in the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa

♪ _Take the memories of distant days, tear them up with your hands, and squeeze the life out of your sorrows for me. Come on, and pierce my heart as it yearns for your love!_  ♪

x-X-x

_You're my everything._

She still couldn't wrap her mind around those words. She couldn't believe _he_ had actually said them.

To _her_.

His words shouldn't have surprised Winry, the were engaged after all, but still, she hadn't been… expecting it? Yeah, that was probably it. She had never heard words like those come out of Edward Elric's sailor mouth. Sure, there had been a few close ones like the occasional, "Miss you" or even, "I care about you", not to mention that she still remembered when they were twelve and he'd told her she smelled nice… back then she thought that was the nicest thing he had ever said to her, of course, that had been six long years ago, when they were kids. Now, here she was betrothed to her best friend, the same boy who she refused to marry when they were five because of a height difference of about two whole inches.

The more she thought about Edward's words, the more she seemed to understand her reasoning… She never thought she could mean so much to someone else. The realization that she was the object of his affection had been surprise enough, seeing as he had roamed the entire country and met countless amazing people along the way, but now, to think that he… _needed her…_ it was something completely new. She thought that out of the two, she was the only one who missed him and worried about him—she didn't know it was mutual. She knew he cared, but she didn't know to what extent. He'd never given her a clue before.

And what caught her off guard even more than the words he'd spoken had been the way he'd _said_ them… with a soft voice, a beautiful smile, and an incredibly warm gaze. She felt as if she'd been looking at the morning sun as she stared into those golden orbs of his, and with each passing second, his sunlight pierced through every single sorrow and fear hidden within her, making it disappear completely and creating such a sense of peace. And love.

She had been in absolute awe, until he began to be embarrassed and looked away as he scratched the back of his neck in a wave of nervousness. That's when she'd laughed lightly and called him a dummy before she pulled him down for a kiss with a smile, feeling weightless and full of joy, just like a Melissa leaf dancing freely in the wind.

Edward made her happy in a way she'd never felt before, and although his words had been unexpected, they were always welcomed.

_You make me better, Winry. With you, I'm not afraid to face myself anymore. With you, I can be happy. I know you might not believe me, but it's all true…_

_You're my everything._


End file.
